Der Fluch des Hochzeitstages
by Sachmet
Summary: Geschichte wird derzeit verbessert. Updates werden kommen aber LANGSAM. Hermione erfährt Dinge die sie nicht wissen will über ihre Herkunft. Was hat Draco damit zu tun finde es heraus! Ich brauche Beta hilfe! AU Ich nix J.K. Rowling alles. Noch Fragen?
1. Narcissa

Der Tod

Niemand, bemerkte die schwarze Kutsche, die durch die verregneten Straßen Londons fuhr. Diese zierte ein seltsames Wappen. Wieso bemerkte nur niemand diese ungewöhnliche Kutsche. Eine Kutsche ist in London eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches, doch mitten auf einer der Hauptverkehrsadern Londons, ohne Pferde und noch dazu verschwamm die Form immer und immer wieder, wenn sich ein Hindernis der Kutsche in den Weg stellte. Das Tempo war genauso atemberaubend wie das Wappen, das die Kutsche schmückte. Ein großes schwarzes M auf silbernem rauten förmigem Hintergrund und davor eine grüne Schlange mit silberner Rautenzeichnung, die einen roten Löwen verschlingt. Die Schlange, hatte die Form eines stehenden großen S´s, der kopflose Löwe, die eines großen G´s.

Wer mag sich nur hinter diesem Wappen und in dieser unheimlichen Kutsche verbergen? Eine große, blonde, langhaarige Schönheit saß darin. Sie trug ein Abendkleid aus feinster grüner chinesischer Seide, das mit silbernen Fäden bestickt war damit es den Anschein hatte, das sich ein ganzer Wald aus Efeu über das Kleid erstreckte. Darüber trug sie einen leichten schwarzen Umhang aus Samt, der von einer Spange in Form eines Drachen gehalten wurde. Die Ohrringe die sie trug, waren Schlangen. Es sah so aus, als würden sie der Schönheit in die Ohrläppchen beißen. Die Augen der Schlangen waren Smaragde. Die Ohrringe waren genau wie die Spange, aus Silber. Die Haare fielen ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern.

Im Gegensatz dazu, waren die langen, blonden Haare ihres Begleiters durch eine samtene schwarze Schleife in einen Zopf zusammen gefasst, der nur knapp vor seinen Schulterblättern endete. Sein muskulöser Körper, war in einem sehr edlen Anzug gekleidet, der seine durch trainierte Gestalt sehr schmeichelte. Darüber trug er, genau wie bei seiner Begleitung, einen schwarzen samtenen Umhang, der von einer Schlangenspange gehalten wurde. Quer über seinen Schoß, lag ein Spazierstock, mit einem silbernen Schlangenkopf.

Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy waren auf dem Weg zur Diagon Alley, um Besorgungen zu erledigen. Narcissa, brauchte das ein oder andere neue Buch, um sich weiter auf ihr berufliches Come Back vorzubereiten. Darüber hinaus, musste sie sich neue Umhänge besorgen, da sie die Alten schon fast wieder drei Monate hatte. Wie würde es denn aussehen, wenn sie mit einem alten zerschlissenen Umhang ihren Freundinnen unter die Augen trat? Ganz zu schweigen von ihrer neuen Arbeit. 'Vielleicht ist mir das Glück dieses mal gewogen und ich finde auch noch ein schönes Kleid und passende Unterwäsche? Es wäre auf jeden Fall reizvoll Lucius mal wieder mit etwas Neuem zu überraschen. Neben dem Familienporträt, was ich habe anfertigen lassen, wird ein neues Kleid zwar kaum ins Gewicht fallen, aber spätestens wenn er es mir auszieht, wird er verzweifeln, weil er es noch nicht genau kennt.' Narcissa lächelte. 'Ich brauche unbedingt neue Unterwäsche! Damit ist dann der Abend perfekt.'

"Schatz solltest du um diese Uhrzeit nicht längst im Ministerium sein? Du hattest doch heute einen Termin mit dem Zauberministerchen oder nicht?" Narcissa verabscheute den neuen Zauberminister. Er war schon zu ihren gemeinsamen Schulzeiten ein widerlicher Speichellecker gewesen. "Aber, aber mein Engel, wer wird den da schon wieder so bissig hmm? Sinclair ist für meine Zwecke sehr nützlich. Er hat mir heute morgen zukommen lassen, das er sich um 2 Stunden verspäten wird,

also habe ich Zeit vorher mit dir, meine Schöne, zum Einkaufen zu fahren. Oder willst du mich etwa loswerden, damit ich nicht erfahre, was du mir zum Hochzeitstag schenken willst?" Lucius lächelte selbst gefällig. Narcissa hob schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue. "Schatz, du scheinst mich mal wieder mit dir selbst zu verwechseln. Ich habe mein Geschenk für dich schon seit über einer Woche zu Hause, schön verpackt und versteckt. Ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, warte nicht immer auf den letzten Augenblick, bis ich handle. Ich hoffe, das mein Geschenk kein Buch oder Kessel wird!" Mit ihrem sanften Ton wollte Narcissa Lucius zum einen ärgern, zum anderen aber auch zu einem Tipp, in Richtung ihres Geschenks, verleiten.

Lucius Lächeln wurde zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. "Netter Versuch mein Engel, aber ich werde dir nicht verraten, was dein Geschenk sein wird. Das musst du heute Abend schon selbst herausfinden! Ich freue mich schon jetzt auf das Dankeschön. Aber ich will ja auch mal nicht so sein und sage dir das es weder ein Buch noch ein Kessel ist! Obwohl es sicher mal was anderes wäre." Narcissa bedachte ihn mit einem gespielt beleidigten Blick. "Wie kannst du nur so etwas von mir denken? Ich bin die Geduld in Person. Neugierde kenne ich nicht." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang. "Du meinst wohl eher die Ungeduld in Person. Aber ich will jetzt auch nicht mit dir streiten. Wo willst du denn als erstes hin?" Lucius hoffte, das er sich dann schnell in den Juwelier gegenüber von Flourish and Blotts stehlen könnte, um

sein Geschenk abzuholen. Es war ein Collier nach seinem eigenem Entwurf. Eine silberne Efeuranke mit Efeublättern aus Smaragden. 'Dieser Nichtsnutz von einem Juwelier hatte sowie so schon eine Woche Fristverlängerung bekommen und musste noch nicht mal die Steine beschaffen, da ich sie besorgt habe. Wieso, behandelt mich nicht jeder mit dem nötigen Respekt? Werde ich weich auf meine alten Tage?' Auf Lucius Gesicht legte sich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck. "Da das neue Buch von Henrietta Wensleydale endlich erschienen ist, will ich zuerst zu Flourish and Blotts, danach zu Madame Malkins, um mir neue Umhänge schneidern zu lassen. Sie hat mir versichert, das der neue Stoff aus Paris heute da sein wird. Das, will ich für diese Person auch hoffen, sonst wird sie mich nicht mehr länger zu ihren Kunden zählen können."

Lucius musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. "Henrietta Wensleydale? Die Autorin, die die besten Abhandlungen über Zauberrecht schreibt? Will, mein hübscher Engel, den wieder in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen? Ich verdiene in einem Jahr mehr als wir zwei ausgeben könnten ohne an die Grenze der Etikette zu stoßen, da ist es nicht notwendig, das du arbeitest. Ich möchte dich

auch vor keinem Gamot wissen. Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Ich habe schließlich auch deinem Vater gegenüber versprochen, das du nie arbeiten wirst und ich dich beschütze." Das der Juwelier gegenüber von Flourish and Blotts war, hatte Lucius in dem Moment noch gar nicht registriert. Alleine schon bei dem Gedanken, das seinem geliebten wunderschönen Engel was passieren könnte, noch dazu bei der Arbeit, zogen sich seine Eingeweide schmerzhaft zusammen. 'Meine Frau wird niemals arbeiten gehen. Das kann ich dir versprechen mein Engel' "Lucius" Narcissa zog den Namen gefährlich in die Länge. "Draco ist ausgezogen und arbeitet selber und du hast deinen geliebten Schreibtisch, den du während draußen die Sonne scheint, kaum verlässt und nachts

nur ungern. Ich bin die ganze Zeit allein und weiß nichts nützliches mit mir anzufangen. Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten entweder ich arbeite mit dir zusammen oder ich such mir einen anderen Arbeitgeber. Denk ja nicht ich würde mich das nicht trauen!" Narcissa sah wie das Gesicht ihres Mannes ernst und nachdenklich wurde.

"Wir besprechen das zu Hause Schatz!" Den dominaten Ton den Lucius nun anschlug gefiel Narcissa zwar gar nicht doch ließ sie das Thema einstweilen ruhen. „Wo willst du eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit schon hin wenn du noch nicht zum Ministerium musst? Ich kenne dich mein Liebling und ich weiß das du es hasst mit mir einkaufen zu gehen." Lucius überlegte schnell. "Ich hab noch das ein oder andere in der Nocturn Alley zu tun und werde, wenn die Angelegenheiten erledigt sind, zu Sinclair gehen. Wenn du willst, kann ich dich aber auch begleiten, da musst du nicht soviel Geld mit dir rumschleppen oder lass alles auf eine Rechnung setzten, die sie uns dann nach Hause schicken." "Lucius" Narcissa zischte den Namen allerdings mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie wusste wie sehr er um sie besorgt war und fand es auf der einen Seite sehr fürsorglich, auf der anderen allerdings, total deprimierend. "Das interpretiere ich jetzt mal als ein Nein. Gut wenn du keine gutaussehende Begleitung haben willst."

Die Kutsche hielt langsam an. "Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns in drei Stunden wieder hier, mein Engel. Ist das genügend Zeit für dich?" Narcissa lachte glockenhell auf "Ja, ich glaube das schaff ich grade noch. Aber du solltest dich nicht im Ministerium verquatschen!" Mit diesen Worten schwang sie sich leichtfüßig aus der Kutsche und marschierte in Richtung Flourish und Blotts. 'Mein lieber Lucius auf der einen Seite so liebevoll und zuvorkommend auf der andern ein tödlicher Teufel. Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?' Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht betrat Narcissa die Buchhandlung.

Lucius, der gemütlich hinter seine Frau schlenderte, hatte nur auf diesen Moment gewartet, wo sie die ganzen Bücher gesehen hatte und somit für mindestens zwanzig Minuten nichts anderes mehr sehen, hören oder schmecken würde außer Bücher. Kaum hatte Narcissa die Schwelle von Flourish and Blotts betreten war er auch schon in dem kleinen Juweliergeschäft verschwunden.

"Einen schönen guten Morgen Mr. Malfoy" Die Verkäuferin Mrs. Sanchez, die hinter dem Verkaufstresen stand, versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen, doch durch die Angst, die sie vor Lucius hatte, stieg die Stimme um drei Oktaven. Damit reizte sie Lucius erst recht. "Wir werden sehen, ob es ein guter Morgen wird." 'Du dreckiges Schlammblut' "Ich bin hier, um meine Bestellung ab zu holen." Bei diesen Worten entgleisten der Verkäuferin das Gesicht. 'Wie die Bestellung abholen? Das war doch erst morgen. Oh mein Gott, das wird Ärger geben. Ich muss Michael finden' "Es tut mir leid Mr. Malfoy das Collier ist noch mal bei der Prüfung und beim Polieren, es wird noch zehn Minuten dauern. Ich werde kurz nachsehen, wie weit das Schmuckstück ist."

Lucius Gesicht versteinerte sich. "Wollen sie mir damit sagen, das obwohl, ich ihrem Chef bereits eine Fristverlängerung gewährt habe, mein Collier immer noch nicht fertig ist?" Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und drohender. Seine Finger legten sich fester um den Schlangenkopf seines Spazierstocks. 'Grün würde dir sicherlich stehen du unwürdiges Schlammblut' War Lucius Gesicht vorher versteinert so erschien bei diesem Gedanken ein diabolisches Lächeln. Mrs. Sanchez, die sich zur Treppe umgedreht wollte zitterte vor Angst, als das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. 'Mildritt hatte Recht, was sie über ihn erzählt hat. Er ist der Teufel! Er hat so ein Funkeln in den Augen wie nur der Teufel es haben kann. Oh Patre nuestro que estas en el cielo...' Weiter kam sie nicht mit ihren Gebet, als Mr. Stein auf der Wendeltreppe zu seiner Werkstatt erschien.

Mr. Michael Stein war ein kleiner Mann in seinen späten Fünfzigern. Er hatte rot blondes Haar, das aber von vielen grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Er war während der Gräueltaten, die Grindelwald über Deutschland gebracht hatte, nach England ausgewandert und hatte sich hier eine Existenz und eine erstklassigen Ruf erworben. Als Voldemort sich Englands bemächtigte, wollte er nicht noch einmal fliehen und hat sich dem Orden des Phönix angeschlossen um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Bei einem Scharmützel wurde er von Lucius gefangen genommen und als Spion von Voldemort zurück geschickt. Seid dem war er ein Doppelspion gewesen. Glücklicherweise waren diese Zeiten nun vorbei. Es war immer ein Drahtseilakt gewesen und er hatte mit seinen Taten das Leben seiner ganzen Familie aufs Spiel gesetzt. Michael kannte Lucius sehr genau und vor allem wozu er fähig ist. Wenn Voldemort einen Folterknecht brauchte dann war es immer Lucius. Nicht einmal Bellatrix war zu einer so systematischen/präzisen Folter in der Lage gewesen. Bei Bellatrix Tot hatte er sich vor Freude erst einmal einen Schnaps eingeschenkt. Innerhalb von einer Stunde konnte Lucius meistens alle Antworten die er haben wollte, erzwingen. Deshalb war er auch mitten in der Nacht hochgeschreckt und hat das Collier noch fertig gestellt. Sein Leben wäre keinen Pfifferling mehr wert gewesen, wenn er nicht hätte liefern können. Lucius ist unberechenbar und es ist besser immer damit zu rechnen, das er früher erscheint, als angekündigt.

"Verzeihen sie mir Mr. Malfoy, aber alles andere als ein Meisterstück wäre ihrer wunderschönen Frau nicht würdig gewesen, deshalb wollte ich das Schmuckstück noch einmal einer genauen Prüfung unterziehen. Die Steine, die sie mir haben zukommen lassen, sind von einer nahezu perfekten Reinheit. Gringotts wird würde für solche Steine über Leichen gehen! Ich habe natürlich nur das Beste vom Besten für dieses Collier verarbeitet. Ich hoffe, sie sind mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden!" Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stellte Mr. Stein die grüne Samtschatulle auf den Verkaufstresen und öffnete sie.

Lucius war von dem Collier fasziniert. Die Efeuranke war sehr dünn gearbeitet, aber stabil. Das Silber war so verhext, das es sich von selbst um den Hals legen würde sobald man das erste und letzte silberne Efeublatt berührte. Die Efeublätter dazwischen, die aus Smaragden gefertigt wurden, waren so schön dünn geschliffen das man fast durchsehen konnte. Am Übergang zwischen

der Efeuranke und dem Efeublatt waren jeweils ein Diamant eingesetzt. Diese Collier war wahrlich ein Meisterstück. 'Narcissa wird vor Freude überschäumen und vielleicht kann ich ihr damit die dumme Idee austreiben wieder arbeiten gehen zu wollen. Ein zweites Kind würde ihr dann auch die Langeweile vertreiben.'

"Ich bin durchaus zufrieden. Wenn diese Fristverlängerung nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich auch entzückt gewesen, doch seis drum. Wie viel willst du Michael? Ich bin wirklich überrascht, fest zu stellen, das du wenigstens für eine Sache ein Talent hast." Mr. Stein zuckte zusammen. "Es freut mich, das ich Sie zufrieden stellen konnte Mr. Malfoy. Da sie mir die Steine zur Verfügung gestellt haben und wir alte Bekannte sind, werde ich nur 1000 Galleonen berechnen. Wollen Sie gleich hier bezahlen oder soll ich ihnen die Rechnung nach Hause schicken?" Lucius verzog verärgert sein Gesicht. "Schick sie am besten gleich an meine Frau, dann muss sie nicht lange suchen" Der sarkastische Ton war kaum zu überhören. "Natürlich zahl ich sofort du Idiot!"

Mit einer abfälligen Geste warf er ein Säckchen voll Galleonen auf den Tisch. "Ich gebe dir 500 Galleonen. Du hast die Zeit überschritten, die ich dir vorgegeben habe, du hast die Steine von mir bekommen und das Silber das du verwendet hast, hat höchstens einen Wert von ca. 100 Galleonen. 400 Galleonen sind für dich damit Lohn genug! Wir sehen uns wieder Michael" In einer fliesenden Bewegung steckte er die Schatulle in seinen Umhang, spazierte aus dem Geschäft hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium.

Mrs. Sanchez sah zitternd zu Mr. Stein "Oh Padre mio, er hat dich um dein Geld betrogen Michael. Wie kannst du das nur mit dir machen lassen? Das ist doch kriminell, so etwas! Ja, das ist der Teufel persönlich, aber er soll genau so bezahlen wie alle anderen auch!" "Meine liebe Rossana, das ist eine der Gründe, warum ich dir den Auftrag nicht gegeben habe. Er ist ein bösartiger Mistkerl, der absolut keine Skrupel kennt. Das mit dem Geld habe ich voraus gesehen, deshalb habe ich von Anfang an das Doppelte verlangt. Wenn ich 500 Galleonen gesagt hätte, hätte ich vielleicht nur 100 Galleonen bekommen. Ich kenne Lucius Malfoy inzwischen lange genug, um zu wissen wie weit ich gehen kann, um das Beste für mich bzw. das Geschäft heraus zu holen. Ich gebe dir einen Rat, wenn du ihm in einer dunklen Gasse begegnen solltest, verschwinde so schnell du kannst. Lucius ist tödlich."

Narcissa war gerade vollgepackt auf dem Weg zur Kasse. Sie hatte nicht nur das Buch von Henrietta Wensleydale mitgenommen, sonder auch noch eines über internationales Zauberrecht, drei über Zauberhandelsrichtlinien und drei romantische Romane aus der Zeit von Ptolemaios den 2.. Kurz bevor sie die Kasse erreichen konnte sprach sie Joe Goyle an. Narcissa hielt sie für eine

unmögliche Person, die keine Klasse und schon gar kein Anstand kannte und nur von ihrem Sohn angab, obwohl jeder wusste, das dieser ein absoluter Taugenichts war. Na ja nicht jeder konnte mit so einem Sohn wie Draco gesegnet sein. Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde konnte sich Narcissa endlich losreißen mit der Aussage, das ihr die Bücher zu schwer wurden und

sie nun endlich doch zur Kasse gehen müsse. Glücklicherweise hatte Joe noch einen Termin zu dem sie bereits zu spät kam. 'Ich und meine Höflichkeit' Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf 'Warum kann ich nicht manchmal genau so rücksichtslos sein wie Lucius? Ihn halten die Leute nie auf wenn es nicht lebensbedrohlich ist. Na ja Lucius anzusprechen kann lebensbedrohlich sein' bei diesen Gedanken lächelte Narcissa und machte sich auf den Weg zu Madame Malkins.

So in ihren eigenen Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte sie nicht den brünetten Lockenkopf, der auf dem Weg zu Florish and Blotts war. Der Zusammenstoß brachte beide ins taumeln, worauf hin sie ihre Bücher fallen ließen. „Verzeihung wie ungeschickt" der Lockenkopf hob sowohl ihr Buch als auch die Einkaufstasche von Narcissa auf. „Ich hoffe sie hab sich nicht ver..." Mittem im Satz hörte er auf zu sprechen. Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine abwehrende Geste. „Aber das macht doch nichts. Ich bin ja auch daran Schuld. Ich habe mich nicht verletzt und sie?" „Nein. Hier ihre Einkaufstasche." „Vielen Dank meine Liebe. Auf Wiedersehen." Mit schnellen Schritten ging Narcissa auf Madame Malkins Geschäft zu. 'Ach sie könnte die Doppelgängerin von Johanna sein. Wie schön wäre es jetzt mit ihr über diesen Zufall zu lachen.'

Hermione sah Narcissa noch eine Weile nach. 'Wow das war mal was Neues. Hat sie einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen oder warum ist sie auf einmal so freundlich? Na ja wie dem auch sei. Ich brauche unbedingt das neue WHJ (Wizard History Journal) heute geht es um die vier Gründer von Hogwarts und um die Zeit in der sie lebten. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten.'

Narcissa ließ sich die neuen Umhänge zeigen und war hell auf begeistert. „Madame Makins, diesmal haben sie wirklich eine meisterhafte Arbeit geleistet! Ich nehme alle 10 Umhänge und die Unterwäsche, die sie mir gezeigt haben. Es wäre wohl am besten wenn ich von jedem der 10 Modelle die 5 Standard Farben daheim hätte. Doch was ich jetzt noch brauchen würde, wäre ein Kleid. Ein Kleid, das meinem Mann den Kopf verdreht und nicht mehr klar denken lässt!" Leider war bei der Auswahl an Kleidern nichts dabei, das auch nur in die Richtung gehen würde. Ohne Kleid dafür aber mit neuen Umhängen und Unterwäsche machte sich Narcissa auf den Weg zurück zur Kutsche. Sie hatte in Florish and Blotts doch tatsächlich fast zwei Stunden verbracht. Bis auf die lästige Unterhaltung, ist die Zeit wie im Flug vergangen.

Bei der Kutsche angekommen verstaute Narcissa die Einkäufe und war sehr froh, das Lucius noch nicht da war. Wenn er eines nicht leiden konnte, dann war es zu warten und nicht sofort das zu bekommen was er wollte. Sie wollte gerade einsteigen, als sie Lucius um die Ecke biegen sah. Sie lief ihm wie ein verliebter Teenie entgegen und umarmte und küsste ihn stürmisch. Lucius zog gerade eine seiner Augenbrauen fragend nach oben, als sie mit einem Lachen sich umdrehte und zur Kutsche zurück gehen wollte.

Mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie inne. Da, auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, war das perfekte Kleid. Das Kleid, welches sie heute Abend tragen würde. Ohne auf die Straße zu blicken, lief sie zu der Boutique für Abendkleider. Ihr Weg wurde von einem heran rasenden Auto gekappt.

Der rote Mercedes fuhr ohne zu bremsen direkt in sie hinein. Drei Schreie zerrissen die Luft. Der erste gehörte Narcissa, die hochgeschleudert wurde und mit einem schrecklichen Krachen wieder auf den Boden aufschlug. Der Zweite gehörte dem Fahrer des Mercedes. Der dritte Schrei gehörte Lucius. Er schrie Narcissas Namen und lief zu ihr auf die Straße. Er hielt sie fest im Arm und versuchte sie in eine Position zu alten wo ihr das Atmen leichter fallen würde. „Lucius... ich lie.. pas.. a Draco bitte..." Narcissas Stimme versagte. „Narcissa! Nein halte durch. Wir bekommen das hin, das ist doch nur ein Kratzer das wird wieder!" Warum dies Lucius sagte, wusste er selber nicht. Ein Ruck ging durch Narcissas Körper und Blut lief ihr aus dem offenen Mund heraus. „Luc.." versuchte sie noch zusagen als das Licht in ihren Augen erlosch.

„NEEEEIIIIINN" ein langgezogener Schrei drang aus Lucius Kehle. Er wusste, das Narcissa tot war. Die Mutter seines Sohnes, die Liebe seines Lebens war von ihm gegangen. Er hatte das Gefühl als hätte man ihm das Herz heraus gerissen. Eine einzige einsame, dafür aber tieftraurige Träne, lief ihm die Wange herunter, bevor er seine Gefühle, mit einem versteinertem Gesicht, vor aller Augen verbarg.


	2. Nachricht

Hallöchen Ihr Lieben! Danke das ihr meine Geschichte lest! Gleich zu Anfang muss ich sagen, das derjenige der einen Fehler findet ihn behalten darf! ;o)) Das mir nichts gehört, außer dem Plot, das könnt ihr euch ja vorstellen.

Genießt das Kapitel und gewöhnt euch nicht an die Updategeschwindigkeit. Ich hab Urlaub.

PS.: ich bräuchte ein/eine Beta!

Nachricht

Mit versteinerten Gesichtszügen kniete Lucius Malfoy auf einer Straße in Muggel London. In seinen Armen lag die Tote Narcissa. Ein Stück entfernt stand ein roter Mercedes aus dem gerade der Fahrer zitternd ausstieg. „Ich …. Ich …. Ich wollte … das kann... da war... ich..." der Schock war diesem Mann anzusehen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, gerade einen Menschen überfahren zu haben. Mit langsamen Schritten wankte er auf Lucius zu. Dieser ignorierte ihn völlig. Er hörte nicht was der Mann sagte, das einzige woran er denken konnte war seine geliebte Narcissa. „Keine Angst mein geliebter schöner Engel, ich bring dich nach Hause." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und trug Narcissa zur Familienkutsche. „Hey sie! Warten sie! Ich habe gerade den Krankenwagen verständigt. Sich können die Frau doch jetzt nicht einfach wegtragen. Wo wollen sie denn mit ihr hin? Sie werden noch von der Polizei befragt werden müssen. Ich werde die Schuld natürlich zugeben. Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung. Es tut mir wirklich leid!" Der Mann sah aus als würde er gleich ohnmächtig werden und seine Stimme wechselte von hoch zu tief und umgekehrt, bei jedem Wort.

Lucius drehte sich mit der toten Narcissa im Arm langsam um. „Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu, sie Stück Dreck! Sie werden mich nicht aufhalten, das zu tun was mir beliebt. Und ja sie haben Recht sie sind Schuld. Und wieder haben sie Recht das sie die volle Verantwortung dafür übernehmen werden. Nur nicht jetzt, jetzt werde ich meine Frau nach Hause bringen und mit ihnen werde ich mich später befassen." Der Ton den Lucius benutzte klang wie das Grollen eines Dämons der das Ende der Welt prophezeite. Zusammen mit Narcissa stieg er in die Kutsche. Für den Mann waren sie damit verschwunden.

Lucius saß in der Kutsche und grollte nur einen Befehl. „Nach Hause. Schnell." „Ja …. Herr wie ihr es wünscht." stotterte Dillen, der Hauself der die Kutsche lenkte. Neben ihm saß seine Schwester, die persönliche Hauselfe von Narcissa, Dilly. Beide waren vollkommen schockiert von der Szene die sie mit ansehen mussten. Der Schreck und die Angst war beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch das sah Lucius nicht. Er flüsterte nur immer wieder Narcissa was in die Ohren.

„Warum hast du mich verlassen mein Engel? Warum hast du mir das angetan? Hab ich dir nicht immer und immer wieder bewiesen, das ich dich liebe? Warum musstest du mir wieder vor Augen führen, das ich lieber auf meine Mutter gehört hätte und Heiler hätte werden sollen. Ich hätte dich retten können wenn ich nur die richtigen Zaubersprüche gekannt hätte. Warum habe ich nicht auf meine Mutter gehört. Sie wollte immer das ich Heiler werde. Werde Heiler und sag dich von der dunklen Seite los. Das hat sie immer wieder gepredigt. Was habe ich getan? Ich habe auf meinen Vater gehört. Mein Sohn was hilft es dir, Heiler zu sein, wenn du weder die Macht hast diese Leute zu beschützen noch deine eigene Familie. Arbeite für unser Unternehmen und für das Ministerium. Schließe dich dem dunklen Lord an und übernehme irgendwann die absolute Macht. Das rettet deine zukünftige Familie! Vater du hattest Unrecht!"

Von Lucius unbemerkt, unterhielten sich die Hauselfen. „Warum ist der Herr so verwirrt? Warum antwortet ihm unsere Herrin nicht? Dillen was ist da passiert? Geht es unserer Herrin nicht gut?" Beide Hauselfen hatten nur sehr selten ein Auto gesehen und konnten sich kaum vorstellen, dass so eine komische Blechkiste genügend Macht hätte, ihrer Herrin etwas anzutun. „Ich weiß nicht was los ist Dilly, aber so wie es aussieht, geht es unserer Herrin nicht gut. Sie sieht sogar fast so aus, als würde sie tot sein." Dilly war geschockt von den Worten ihres Bruders. „Dillen wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Wie kann so eine Blechkiste unsere mächtige Herrin töten? Das ist unmöglich! Ich meine, was würde dann aus mir werden? Müsste ich zu den dreckigen Küchenelfen? Nein das kann ich nicht. Außerdem! Wenn das Blechding wirklich unsere Herrin getötet hätte, dann hätte der Herr das Ding zerstört und den Muggel auch!" Dilly war total aufgebracht. „Hör auf zu schreien, der Herr hat jetzt genügend Sorgen! Wir müssen jetzt stark sein!"

Lucius hatte das Ende der Unterhaltung seiner Elfen mitbekommen. „Elfen eure Herrin ist tot. Ich werde den Muggel der das verursacht hat seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen, darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen! Wann sind wir zu Hause?" „Wir werden gleich zu Hause sein Herr. Das Manor ist bereits in Sicht Herr." Sowohl Dillen als auch Dilly schüttelten beide ihre Köpfe. 'Wie konnte das nur passieren?'

„Oh Mein Gott. Wo ist er hin? Wo sind sie? Hilfe, werde ich jetzt auch noch verrückt." Fanatisch suchte der Mann die Straße ab. An der Blutlache, die Narcissa hinterlassen hatte, kniete er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wo sind sie hin..." Weiter kam er nicht in seinem Monolog, als er ein lautes klong, wie beim Unfall, von seinem Auto hörte. Er sah zu seinem Auto hinüber und stellte fest, das weder eine Delle noch irgendwelche Flecken auf dem schönen roten Mercedes zu entdecken waren. „Jetzt …. was..." Stotternd und kopfschüttelnd ging er zu seinem Wagen und besah sich die Stelle, wo noch vor kurzem die Delle vom Unfall und die Flecken des Blutes waren. Mit seiner Hand strich er über den Lack und konnte weder glauben was er sah noch was er fühlte. Zur Versicherung, dass das Ganze nicht ein böser Traum war, sah er wieder zur Stelle, wo die Blutlache war. Doch da war nichts mehr. Nicht einmal seine Bremsspuren waren mehr zu sehen, nichts mehr.

Von diesen Vorkommnissen überrascht, begann der Mann zu hyperventilieren und viel um. Das Erwachen war für ihn noch verwirrender. Sanitäter standen um ihn herum und hielten ihm eine Sauerstoffmaske auf das Gesicht. Er lag angeschnallt auf der Bare und wurde gerade in den Krankenwagen geschoben, der wegen einem bewusstlosen Mann gerufen worden war. „Ich hab euch doch gerufen, wegen einer toten Frau! Nicht wegen mir!" Die Sanitäter sahen ihn nur mitleidig an. „Mr. Farmer machen sie sich keine Sorgen! Hier gibt es keine tote Frau und ihnen wird es bald wieder besser gehen! Sie bekommen jetzt eine Injektion mit der sie sich ein wenig ausruhen können." Kaum war die Injektion im Körper von Mr. Farmer schlief er ein.

Niemand, sah die beiden dunklen Schatten, die sich in einem Hauseingang drückten. Die Zauberstäbe waren wieder in ihren Umhängen verschwunden. Der Größere von beiden, steckte einen Zettel mit dem Namen des Mannes ein. Troy Farmer BY 589T. Mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln, sagte der kleinere von beiden zum anderen: „Lucius wird sich, wenn er sich von seinem Schock erholt hat, sicherlich um diesen Mann kümmern. Der Name und das Nummernschild wird uns helfen ihn, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wieder zu finden.

Es war ein schönes, in dunklem grau gehaltenes altes Gebäude. Der Eingangsbereich, bestand aus einer Überdachung über der Tür, die von fünf Säulen an den Seiten und von vier Säulen an der Front getragen wurde. Die Säulen waren so behauen, dass sie wie Drachen in Angriffsstellung aussahen. Die Schwänze trugen die Decke, die Köpfe starrten mit aufgerissenen Mäulern auf die Besucher. Jeder der zur Tür wollte hatte das Gefühl, die Drachen würden ihn im nächsten Moment verschlingen. An der Stelle der Augen hatten die Drachen Lampen, die den Eingangsbereich beleuchteten. Das Geländer der Außentreppe war von Schlangen verziert, die so verzaubert waren, dass wenn ein Feind der Familie, ungeladen die Treppe betritt, sofort umschlungen und fest gehalten wird.

Im Haus selber, war alles in dunklen Farben gehalten. Der Boden der Eingangshalle war mit einem Mosaik ausgelegt, dass das Wappen der Familie zeigte. Außerhalb dieses Mosaiks war der Boden mit kleinen quadratischen Fliesen im Schachbrettmuster bedeckt. Eine breite Treppe führte von der hinteren Mitte der Eingangshalle aus in das Obergeschoss und zur Galerie. Das Geländer dieser Treppe bestand nur aus Schlangen. Jede Strebe des Geländers war eine Kobra in Angriffsstellung zur Tür gewannt, die eine Schlange mit Rautenmuster auf ihrem Köpfen balancierten. Die Galerie beherbergte jeden Malfoy, seit dem Erbauer des Hauses. Das Manor wurde von Lucius Ur Ur Ur Großvater Marquie Plinius de Malfoy erbaut. als er aus Frankreich nach England übersiedelte.

Mit Narcissa in den Armen, stieg Lucius aus der Kutsche. „Bringt die Kutsche in die Stallungen" Nur ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab war nötig, um die Tür des Hauses zu öffnen. Er trat in die Eingangshalle. „Mein Engel wir sind zu Hause. Ich bring dich jetzt in unser Zimmer." Mit schweren Schritten erklomm er die Stufen zum Obergeschoss, in dem sich das Schlafzimmer der beiden befand. Lucius konnte kaum atmen und doch gönnte er sich keine Pause. Im Schlafzimmer angelangt, legte er Narcissa aufs Bett und belegte ihre Leiche mit einem Zauber. Der Zauber sollte verhindern, das sie zu verwesen beginnen würde. Eigentlich wollte er sich neben seine Frau zur Ruhe legen und den Tag einfach nur beenden, doch leider hatte er noch eine schwierige Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Er musste Draco noch um den Tod seiner Mutter in Kenntnis zu setzen, eine Aufgabe die er am liebsten nicht wahrgenommen hätte und doch als Familienoberhaupt gehörte das nun einmal zu seinen Aufgaben.

Das Schreiben viel Lucius sehr schwer und er brauchte mehrere Anläufe, um einen anständigen Brief aufzusetzen. Er las sich den Brief noch einmal durch:

Geliebter Sohn,

ich muss dich leider darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass deine Mutter heute verstorben ist. Es ist durch diesen Umstand unumgänglich, das wir uns persönlich treffen und die Vorgehensweise für die nächsten Tage besprechen. Finde dich bis heute Abend in Malfoy Manor ein.

Ich werde das Ministerium erst Morgen informieren, lass dir also nichts anmerken.

Lucius

Lucius überlegte noch, ob der Text nicht doch etwas zu emotional gehalten war, entschied aber dann doch dafür, ihn so abzuschicken. Er faltete das Pergament, versiegelte es und rief Dillen der den Brief sofort zu Draco bringen sollte. Entkräftet schleppte Lucius sich zurück in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer und lies sich in den Sessel vor dem Bett sinken. Er konnte es nicht glauben das sein Engel tot war. Die Sonne seines Lebens war erloschen.

_Lucius konnte sich noch genau an die erste bewusste Begegnung mit Narcissa erinnern. Es war einer dieser langweiligen sozialen Empfänge, er wusste nicht für was Kinder im Weidenhaus oder Kinderabteilung im St. Mungus...es war ihm entfallen . Er war mit seinen Eltern zusammen zu diesen Anlass erschienen. Als Erbe des Malfoy-Unternehmens musste er sich in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen. Er war gerade 20 geworden und war bereits seit einem Jahr Stellvertreter seines Vaters. Seine letzten zwei Vertragsabschlüsse hatten viel Aufsehen erregt, da sie nicht ganz mit der Moral der Gesellschaft zu vereinbaren waren, weshalb er jetzt hier sein Image aufbessern musste. Artefakte aus dem Kongo importieren und sehr junge Arbeitskräfte aus Indien. So etwas war in der Gesellschaft nicht gern gesehen._

_Narcissa war ebenfalls zu diesem Empfang, mit ihren Eltern, erschienen. Sie war gerade 17 und würde im Sommer, zu ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts, aufbrechen. Lucius konnte sich noch genau an das Kleid erinnern, was sie an diesem Abend getragen hatte. Es war ein grüner Traum aus Seide. Die linke Schulter war von einem angedeutetem Umhang bedeckt, die recht überhaupt nicht. Der schmale Schnitt des Kleides, setzten ihre weiblichen Kurven wunderschön in Szene. _

_Lucius war bereits seit einer halben Stunde damit beschäftigt seine Geschäfte zu verteidigen, als Narcissa den Raum betrat. Alle Gäste im Raum hatten nur noch Augen für die jüngste Tochter der Blacks. Sie war eine Schönheit und Lucius wusste von diesem Augenblick an, dass dies seine zukünftige Ehefrau sein würde. Mit katzengleicher Grazie. bewegte er sich durch die Maßen in Richtung Narcissa. _

„_Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Lucius Plinius Malfoy. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, sie nachher zum Bankett zu begleiten." Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung wollte er Narcissas Hand einfangen, um diese zu küssen, doch sie war im bereits ausgewichen. „Lucius Malfoy, der Playboy von Hogwarts.. Es wäre für mich und für meine tugendhafte Reputation nicht hilfreich, wenn mich jemand mit ihnen zusammen sehen würde. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend." Mit diesen Worten ließ Narcissa Lucius hochmütig stehen. Den Satz, den er darauf hin murmelte, war ihm des öfteren noch über die Lippen gekommen:_

„_Lauf nur mein kleiner Engel. Ich werde dich schon noch fangen und dann gehörst du mir!"_

_Lucius drehte sich um und suchte in der Menge nach Black Senior, um sich ihm vorzustellen. Ein Vater hatte immer erheblichen Einfluss darauf, wenn seine Tochter heiratet._

'Ja ich war damals schon durchtrieben bis aufs Mark' Mit diesen Gedanken und einem Lächeln fiel Lucius in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	3. Wanted

Servus bin wieder da. Wie gesagt mir gehört leider nichts! Ich schreibe die Geschichte nicht ganz neu, da ich sie bereits 2004 geschrieben hatte. Allerdings gefallen mir heute die ein oder anderen Dinge nicht mehr, weshalb ich diese dann umschreibe. Wenn ihr Fragen, Anregungen oder irgendwas habt könnt ihr mir auch gerne eine Nachricht schicken! ;o)

Ein großer Dank geht an justreaderr! Deine Reviews sagen mir immer wieder: „Setz dich gefälligst an deinen Laptop und schreib weiter!" So was brauche ich Danke!

So lange Rede kurzer Sinn jetzt fängt das nächste Kapitel an:

Wanted

Die Nachmittagssonne erhellte das Schlafzimmer. Das Licht brach sich in dem mit Blut verkrusteten Gesicht von Narcissa. Lucius dem die Sonne mitten ins Gesicht schien, wachte langsam auf. Die zwei Stunden die Lucius im Sessel geschlafen hatte waren an ihm nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen. Sein ganzer Rücken schmerzte.

'Warum habe ich im Sessel geschlafen' leicht verwirrt blickte Lucius sich Blick fiel auf den Leichnam. 'Es war doch kein Albtraum gewesen. Mein Engel ….' „Habe keine Angst mein Engel! Ich werde diesem Muggel schon zeigen das es Folgen hat, wenn man uns etwas an tut! Ich werde seine sterblichen Überreste deinen Tigern zum Fraß vorwerfen. Dann können sie sich auch noch dafür rächen, dass du uns genommen wurdest' Lucius Blick wurde starr und es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Der erste Gedanke den er hatte war Rache. Blutige und grausame Rache. Mit diesen Gedanken machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer. Doch wo sollte er nun diesen Kerl auftreiben. 'Crabbe und Goyle, die beiden werden es schon bewerkstelligen das ich dieses Stück Dreck wieder finde.' Die Nachricht war kurz: „Kommt sofort". Lucius rief Dillen, der die Nachricht persönlich überbrachte.

Crabbe und Goyle die beiden waren einer Eingebung gefolgt, das es nicht lange dauern könnte bis Lucius diesem Kerl das Fell über die Ohren ziehen wollen würde, weshalb sie sich entschieden hatten dem großen lauten Gefährt zu folgen. Sie standen beide in einer Nische vor dem Zimmer, wo das Stück Dreck untergebracht worden war, als Dillen vor ihnen auftauchte. „Der Herr möchte das ich den beiden Herren diese Nachricht zukommen lasse." Kaum hatten sie die Nachricht gelesen wussten sie, das sie recht gehabt hatten. Das Schönste war, das sie gleich mit einem Geschenk vorbei kommen würden.

Crabbe war von beiden derjenige der von Muggeln die meiste Ahnung hatte. Er ging in das Schwesternzimmer, wo gerade zwei Schwestern ihre Pause machten. Mit einem Imperius Fluch brachte er beide Schwestern unter seine Kontrolle. „So du Lockenkopf löschst jetzt alle Daten die das Krankenhaus von Troy Farmer hat und du Blondie wirst mir alle Muggel nach einander bringen die mit Ihm zu tun gehabt haben und das Ganze sofort." Lockenkopf machte sich sofort an die Arbeit doch Blondie blieb stehen. „Hallo Blondie zu blöd zum Befehle ausführen? Mach hin." Sie rührte sich immer noch nicht. „So Blondie was ist los?" „Was ist ein Muggel?" „Ein Mensch, du blöde Schlampe" Wie eine Marionette ging sie aus dem Zimmer. Nach einander wurden die Leute alle zu Crabbe in das Schwesternzimmer geführt. Die meisten hatten Glück. Ihnen wurde nur das Gedächtnis gelöscht. Es gab allerdings auch die Pechvögel, deren Gesicht Crabbe nicht passte, weshalb er sie folterte oder einfach nur ein paar mal auf sie eindrosch.

Goyle trat in das Zimmer von Troy. Es war ein schönes Zimmer, hell, freundlich und groß. Troy war der einzige Patient im Zimmer. „Condormisco" und Troy wurde ins Land der Träume geschickt. Mit ihm, neben sich schwebend, betrat Goyle das Schwesternzimmer, wo gerade ein Mann sich schreiend am Boden krümmte. „Was machst du denn schon wieder? Das dauert doch viel zu lang wenn du alle foltern willst! Mach gefälligst schneller." „Blondie hat mir gerade den Letzten gebracht. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir uns Blondie und den Lockenkopf mit nehmen?" „Gute Idee so haben wir unseren Spaß bis Lucius mit diesem Mistkerl anfängt." Mit einem weiteren Condormisco waren auch diese Beiden beim Schäfchen zählen und Crabbe und Goyle apparierten ins Manor. Sie hofften beide, das sie vielleicht die Ehre haben würden, zusehen zu dürfen, wie Lucius seine Rache ausführen würde. Nichts war amüsanter, lehrreicher und grausamer als ihm bei der Arbeit zu zusehen.

Hermione war in ihrem neuen Wizard History Journal vertieft und las gerade die neuen Erkenntnisse über Salazar Slytherin. Dieser hatte es ihr angetan. Sie war schon immer eine wissbegierige Historikerin gewesen und wollte auch noch die kleinsten Details wissen, um sich ein genaueres Bild von diesem Menschen zu machen, der ihrer Meinung nach für jemanden wie Grindelwald und Voldemort, wie ein Prophet des einzig wahren Glauben war. Wenn sie also Risse in der Fassade Slytherins finden würde, könnte man die Menschen vielleicht davon überzeugen das es falsch ist, Muggel und Muggelgeborene zu hassen. Mal ganz zu schweigen von der biologischen Idiotie der Inzucht. 'Hmm bei Roberto werde ich heute Abend mir was mitnehmen ich lie... Warum …. Ach nein jetzt bin ich schon wieder an dieser dummen Telefonzelle vorbei gelaufen. Wann werde ich es endlich lernen, auf der Straße nicht zu lesen.. Gerade heute'

Auf dem Weg nach unten zum eigentlichen Ministerium, ging sie noch einmal ihre Argumentationsweise für ihr Gespräch mit dem Minister für Altertumsforschung durch. 'Ich arbeite seid 5 Monaten bei ihnen. Ich habe in dieser sehr kurzen Zeit die Bibliothek neu geordnet und katalogisiert, die Bedeutung der Himmelsscheibe von Nerba herausgefunden und ich habe begonnen, die Auswirkung der Eroberungsversuche der Römer ab den Jahre 80 n. Chr. auf die Magier der neolithischen Bauern in Schottland zu erforschen. Ich möchte noch weiter erforschen wie sich die Magie in diesem Zeitraum verändert hat. Das wäre ebenfalls eine schöne Geste für Schottland, in dem wir ihnen und ihrer Geschichte Respekt erweisen in dem wir Untersuchungen finanzieren, gerade jetzt wo es um die Unabhängigkeit geht. Vielleicht könnten wir sie doch zum Bleiben überreden.

'Mai Mädel manchmal bist du echt naiv hihi. So ab geht's zum alten Krokodil'

Lucius wartete ungeduldig auf das Erscheinen von Crabbe und Goyle. 'Wo zum Teufel treiben sich die Beiden nur schon wieder rum. Kann man sich heute denn auf nichts und niemanden verlassen?' „Dillen!" Dillen erschien zitternd „Herr Lucius hat gerufen? Was kann ich für euch tun Herr?" „ Hast du die Nachricht an die beiden überbracht?" „Ja Herr. Natürlich Herr." „Wo bleiben sie dann?" „Sie sind vor kurzem angekommen und sind in den Kerker gegangen Herr." „Du kannst gehen Dillen" Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen zog sich Dillen zurück. Lucius war gespannt was die Beiden da unten wollten. Sowohl Crabbe als auch Goyle hatten beide einige wichtige Aufträge inklusive dem ehemaligen Besitzer des Maldicon.

Lucius ging auf und ab und versuchte sich noch einmal am Maldicon. Doch selbst wenn er es nicht als Ablenkung benutzen würde, hätte er kein Wort lesen können. Es musste einen Schlüssel für diese Buch geben, die Wörter ergeben einfach keinen Sinn. Frustriert schlug er das Buch zu und ging wieder auf und ab, als Crabbe und Goyle den Raum betraten. „Wo seid ihr solange gewesen? Ich erwarte das ihr sofort kommt, wenn ich „Sofort" schreibe! Vor allem, würde ich gerne wissen, was ihr in MEINEM Kerker wolltet. Ich habe es nicht gern, wenn man ungebeten in meinem Haus herum schleicht. " zischte Lucius sie an. Goyle und Crabbe sahen sich an und Goyle ergriff das Wort. „Lucius, wir hatten uns gedacht, dass es dir vielleicht lieber wäre, wenn wir dir gleich diesen Bastard mitbringen würden, der Narcissa umgebracht hat. Nebenbei haben wir uns auch etwas mitgenommen, aber wir werden die Leichen selber entsorgen. Keine Angst. Es wird laufen wie gehabt.

Lucius glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Da hatten diese beiden Schmarotzer doch wirklich mal etwas alleine, ohne Anweisungen, hinbekommen. Es geschahen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Was sich die Beiden mitgenommen hatten war ihm klar. Sie waren beide absolute Sadisten. Sie liebten es Menschen, vor allem Muggel, zu quälen, aber das war ihm egal. Nicht das er so etwas abstoßend fand, aber ihm war es lieber die Person zu kennen, bevor er mit seinem Spiel begann, damit er das Ganze genießen konnte. Nichts war schöner als einen Menschen im tiefsten Inneren zu brechen. Doch für seinen Kandidaten würde es diesmal nicht nötig sein. Er würde diese Nacht nicht überleben. Er würde noch am selben Tag wie Narcissa sterben.

Hermione wollte direkt zum Krokodil, doch war sie noch etwas zu früh für ihren Termin. Mr. Sterling wurde aus vielen Gründen, das Krokodil, genannt, weil er a) uralt war, b) nichts durch seinen Panzer dringen konnte, c) er sich an schleichen konnte ohne das es irgendjemand merkte und d) wenn er zu schnappte kam niemand mehr weg. Er war dickköpfig, altmodisch und vor allem nachtragend. Es würde interessant werden wie viel Wochen er Hermione genehmigen würde. 'Ich hoffe es wird mehr als nur zwei drei Wochen hoooo das wäre einfach nur genial ….' So verträumt ging Hermione ins Vorzimmer von Mr. Sterling, wo Betty Miller, die Sekretärin, gerade das Wizard Magazin las.

„Hallo Betty, wie geht's dir? Was gibt's neues bei dir?" „Hallo Hermione, noch geht's mir gut, der Chef ist noch nicht da. Ich hab mir jetzt einen Comptuter zugelegt. Ich weis zwar noch nicht wie ich den an bekommen soll, aber dann will ich ins Intraset, um ..." Weiter kam Betty nicht da sich Hermione vor lachen kaum noch auf den Füßen halten konnte. „Comptuter ha ha ha Intraset hihihi das ist ja mal was ha" Betty sah Hermione griesgrämig an. „Tschuldigung ich denke mal du meintest Computer und Internet, na ja es gibt den ein oder anderen magischen Technikfreak z. B. Bill Weasley. er kann dir sicherlich helfen!" „Meinst du wirklich? Ich wusste nicht das er sich auch für Muggeltechnik interessiert." „Ja das hat er von seinem Vater. Der Unterschied ist nur, das Bill wirklich etwas von dem versteht, was er da macht. Hast du vielleicht die neue Wizard Life? Da sollte diesmal ein Artikel über Bush erscheinen. Ich bin ganz gespannt darauf, was der Mistkerl diesmal angestellt hat.

Betty kramte das Magazine aus ihrer Tasche und Hermione setzte sich damit in den Wartebereich. Sie wollte gerade anfangen zu lesen als ein großer, attraktiver, blonder Mann den Raum betrat.

„Guten Tag Miss. Miller ich habe Termin mit Mr. Sterling könnten sie mich bitte anmelden? Ich danke ihnen." Hermione konnte die Augen nicht von seinem Hintern nehmen bis ihr der nächste Satz von Betty dabei half. „Gut Tag Mr. Malfoy leider ist Mr. Sterling noch nicht im Büro. Bitte nehmen sie doch im Wartebereich platz, während sie warten.

Hermione war wie vom Blitz getroffen. 'Was macht jetzt dieses blöde eingebildete Frettchen hier? Ja ich gebe ja zu das er gut aussieht aber sobald der den Mund auf macht ist alles verloren. Was hab ich neulich gehört … er soll im Ministerium für internationale Zusammenarbeit einen Job gefunden haben. Wahrscheinlich nur, weil Daddy ihn da eingeschleust hat. Mit Geld kann man sich eben doch alles kaufen. Wenn der noch eine andere Sprache außer Englisch spricht bin ich der erste protestantische Papst im Petersdom. Aber na ja wenigstens hat man was zum Kucken hihi'

Draco setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Hermione und musterte sie. „Granger? Ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt. So ohne St. Potter und das Wiesel. Du hast dich verändert. Doch der schmachtende Blick den du mir zuwirfst ist immer noch der Gleiche, wie in den letzten Jahren." Hermione wurde knall rot. „Natürlich sehe ich dich an. Was soll ich auch anderes machen bei einer Naturkatastrophe kann man einfach nicht weg sehen." „Oh Granger, du musst da was verwechseln ich bin der beliebteste Junggeselle von ganz England und die Typen die du sonst zu sehen bekommst wie das Wiesel oder St. Potter die sind die Naturkatastrophe. Wenn du willst kann ich dir in der Hinsicht Nachhilfeunterricht erteilen!" „Ho das Frettchen hat heute seine Spendierhosen an. Ich sollte mich geehrt fühlen das du mir so ein Angebot machst aber leider muss ich ablehenen. Ich kann dir doch nicht die Zeit mit deinen unzähligen Liebesdamen stehlen, das könnte ich mir niemals verzeihen. Die würden mich wahrscheinlich versuchen umzubringen das ich ihre Zeit stehle dein Geld auszugeben." Auf Dracos Gesicht zeigte sich der Schatten eines Grinsens. „Eifersüchtig? Wenn du willst, kannst du mir ja auch mal das Bett wärmen" „Träum schön weiter Frettchen das wird niemals passieren." Dracos Grinsen erinnerte Hermione an den Teufel als Draco meinte „Sag niemals nie!"

Es wäre sicherlich noch eine Zeit so weiter gegangen. wenn nicht Mr. Sterling den Kriegsschauplatz betreten hätte. „Ah Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger kommen sie doch bitte gleich mit in mein Büro."

Kaum waren die beiden eingetreten, fing er auch gleich mit seinem Monolog an. „Wie ich von ihrem Vorgesetzten erfahren habe Miss Granger, wollen sie eine mehrwöchige Exkursion nach Schottland leiten um etwas über die schottischen Zauberer in der Antike herauszufinden. Ich halte das für eine gute Idee und werde ihnen die Genehmigung für drei Wochen erteilen wo sie gemeinsam mit Mr. Malfoy, den uns das Ministerium für internationale Zusammenarbeit zur Verfügung gestellt hat, leiten. Er ist für alle bürokratischen Dinge verantwortlich, während sie sich voll und ganz ihren Zauberern widmen können."

Für Hermione war gerade eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Was hatte sie getan damit sie so eine Strafe verdient haben könnte. 'Wenn dieses Frettchen sich auch nur den kleinsten Fehler erlaubt, bekomme ich neue Handschuhe. Ich werde ihn häuten und dann einem Drachen oder besser noch einem Riesen zum Fraß vorwerfen jaaaa und dann werde ich ihn beim lebendigen Leib kochen und dann häuten.'

Mr. Sterling der den Grund für Hermiones Mimik falsch verstand versuchte sie aufzuheitern. „Aber aber Miss Granger, drei Wochen sind mehr als ihnen ihr Vorgesetzter zugestehen wollte. Außerdem, werden sie für die Vorbereitungen im Büro von Mr. Malfoy arbeiten, welches eines der wenigen Büros ist, das wirkliche Fenster hat." Hermione versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzuringen. „Vielen Dank Mr. Sterling. Ich war nur ein wenig überrascht, das ich mit jemanden so hochkarätigen wie Mr. Malfoy zusammen arbeiten werde. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat noch viel wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen als sich mit Geschichte rum zu schlagen. Ich könnte ja selber die Bürokratie übernehmen, damit das Ministerium nicht auf Mr. Malfoy verzichten muss." „Das ehrt sie Miss Granger, doch es ist beschlossene Sache und nun bitte ich sie Beide mein Büro zu verlassen, da ich noch einen Termin habe. Vielen Dank"

Draco hielt Hermione die Tür auf und meinte in einem samtweichen Ton. „Miss Granger wenn sie mir die Ehre erweisen würden mir in mein Büro zu folgen?" 'Gott dieser verdammte Mistkerl. Jetzt schleimt er noch rum vorm Chef und danach kann ich mir Stunden lang seine Hasstiraden anhören. Das ist nicht fair' Draco, der wusste das er Hermione zur Verzweiflung trieb, war mit sich und der Welt zufrieden. Er liebte es Frauen aus der Fassung zu bringen. Danach war es viel einfacher das zu bekommen was er wollte. Auch wenn er zugeben musste das es ihn imponiert hatte, wie Hermione versucht hatte ihn aus dem Projekt zu loben. Sie wird wahrscheinlich nicht so einfach zu kontrollieren sein wie er sich dies erhofft hatte.

Die Flure waren Nachmittags immer voll. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis beide vor Dracos Büro ankamen. Draco öffnete die Tür und wartete darauf das Hermione voran ging. Hermione schaute sich um und sah den Assistenten des Zauberministers. Kaum war sie durch die Tür folgte Draco und schloss die Tür. Bevor Draco auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, fing Hermione an. „Wow Malfoy du scheinst wirklich gelernt zu haben dich zu zügeln. Ich sag dir eins dieses Projekt bedeutet mir sehr viel, solltest du die Absicht haben es zu sabotieren bring ich dich um. Es wird sehr schmerzhaft sein und deine Eltern werden deine Leiche niemals finden. Mich werden Sie dafür nicht belangen, da ich ein lupenreines Alibi haben werde. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Draco konnte nichts anderes als laut zu lachen. „Meine liebste Hermione warum so aggressiv? Ich denke a) sollten wir zu unseren Vornamen übergehen. b) Ich werde gewiss nicht DEIN Projekt zerstören c) ich glaube wohl kaum das so ein braver kleiner Bücherwurm wie du, mir, dem bösen Sohn eines Todessers und wahrscheinlich ebenfalls Todesser, irgendwas antun kann. Außerdem habe ich mich geändert. Na ja zumindest ein bisschen. Du bist voller magischer Energie und bist sehr klug, du hast ein recht darauf eine Hexe zu sein. Es gibt einige degenerierte Reinblütler, die nicht einmal annähernd deine Klasse haben, denen sollte man den Zauberstab zerbrechen."

Hermione glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. 'Ist das wirklich das Frettchen... Ich mein gut, er ist immer noch diskriminierend, aber er wurde besser, wenn auch nur ein bisschen.. Gott was denke ich denn da. Ich sollte mir lieber was einfallen lassen was ich darauf antworte.' „ Ich werde hier drüben meine Sachen abstellen." Draco schmunzelte wie sie versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Gerne kannst du machen, wo ist dein Büro? Dann kann ich jemanden beauftragen deine Sachen zu packen und hier ins Büro zu bringen." „Darco mal ganz ruhig! Ich habe alles was ich brauchen werde hier. Sie hob ihre Handtasche an und zog eine kleine Plastiktüte heraus." Drei Schwänker mit dem Zauberstab und drei Wörter später, waren Hermiones Arbeitsutensilien ausgepackt und schön ordentlich aufgeräumt.

„Natürlich, du bist schließlich eine emanzipierte Hexe." Hermione hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Dracos Ton schien auf einmal sehr unterkühlt. 'Was war das denn jetzt? Als ob er sich darauf freuen würde mir zu helfen.' „Eine Frage Draco, bist..." Sie wurde von einem Hauself unterbrochen. „Herr Draco, Herr Lucius möchte, das ich ihnen diesen Brief überreiche." Mit diesen Worten gab Dillen, Draco den Brief und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Draco, der überrascht war von dieser Art des Briefverkehrs, nahm den Brief und schaute Dillen zu wie er verschwand. „Normalerweise, schickt Vater seine Briefe immer mit Timmethy, unserem Falken. Warum ist der Brief feucht? Vater würde Dillen töten, wenn er wüsste das Dillen den Brief verschmutzt überbringen würde." Diese Worte waren für niemanden bestimmt. Hermione sah Draco verwirrt dabei zu, wie er den Brief öffnete und anfing zu lesen. Sie sah das es nur ein kurzer Text war und doch, schien Draco nicht mehr aufhören zu können, den Brief zu lesen. Er wurde dabei auch immer bleicher.

Hermione wurde es immer unheimlicher. Einen charmanten Draco zu erleben war unheimlich, doch das jetzt war schon richtig gruselig. „Draco?" Als Draco nicht reagierte legte Hermione behutsam die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Draco?" Draco sah Hermione an. „Was ist passiert?" Draco ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Mit geistesabwesenden Blick sah er Hermione an.

„Meine Mutter. Sie ist tot."


End file.
